Last Resort
by Unurith
Summary: Okay i know what your thinking PHSYCO but i swear i am very sane. Deathfic very disturbing i think. Duo can't take this war any longer...


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Last Resort", It belongs to Papa Roach and Gundam Wing belongs to people that I must praise.

SVX: Hey everyone it is I the all mighty Space_VixenX

Duo: laughs hysterically Good one! All mighty Ha ha ha!

SVX: That wasn't a joke Gives Heero Yuy Death Glare

Duo: EEP! Runs away

SVX: Any ways I wrote this song fic because this song just so sounds like something Duo would listen to while in a battle. Besides the song just really kicks. Anyhow I am not making money off of this so don't sue me. ^_^ 

=Flashback

' '= Thought

" "=Spoken words

_Song lyrics_

****

Last Resort

ASong fic By: Space_VixenX

The cockpit was dark except for a flashing red light that indicated enemy forces approaching. In the shadows a wide grin appeared and two bright violet eyes flashed with excitement. He grabbed a small disk and inserted into the small disk player he had installed early that week. "This should give this battle a bang-up tone. It's an oldie but what a hell of a song." As he advanced before the first wave of mobile suits he pushed play and the entire battlefield and cockpit filled with music.

__

Cut my life into pieces 

This is my last resort 

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a F*** if I cut my Bleeding

This is my last resort.

"What the Hell is that," screamed a confused oz lieutenant as the old twenty first-century song filled his cockpit. His vid-screen popped up to see a young boy's face. His eyes were covered in shadows and his sinister grin gave the man chills.

"It's my mood music," answered the face on his screen with an amused tone to his voice. 

"Who the Hell are you," The oz soldier screamed at the young boy.

"I am Shinigami," He yelled. 

Just then a Giant mobile suit flew out of the trees and sliced open a suit with a giant glowing scythe. The officer felt the fear raise in the back of his throat as he heard one of his younger officer's scream before he was silenced, "It's a Gundam!"

__

Cut my life into pieces

I reached my last resort, suffocation no breathing

Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Duo whooped with excitement as he ripped through another mobile suit. The music gave him an extra feeling of rage in itself. He laughed maniacally as he rammed into a mobile suit and pierced it with his scythe. His violet eyes glowed with insanity as destroyed more suits. He listened to the screams over his com-link smiling at their fear and foolishness. 'Bakas, if they don't want to die they shouldn't be fighting.' His thoughts were interrupted by a shot to his back. He turned and his eyes flashed with rage. He grabbed the head of the suit and crushed it in his grip. 

__

Would it be wrong, would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might, Mutilation out of sight

And I am contemplating suicide.

Suddenly a red light began to flash in Duo's cockpit. He smiled noticing the size of the approaching suit. A familiar voice and face came up on the screen, "Duo what the Hell are you doing?"

"Welcome Heero I'm just having a little fun is that so wrong?"

"Turn that damn music off," He yelled anger growing in his cold blue eyes. Duo lifted his head back and laughed hysterically.

"Fat chance I happen to enjoy this song," he barked back his violet eyes beginning to burn once again with an insane fire. 

"Dammit Duo have you lost it or something cut this out," He yelled. Duo grinned as he heard a slight tone of panic in the usually monotone voice.

"Maybe I have lost it," He screamed as he ripped through more oncoming Oz suits.

__

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Heero's mind began to race as he watched his comrade destroy more Oz suits in an insane rage. His indicators flashed showing back up troops thousands of them heading in their direction. 'Damn of all the times to have an incomplete Gundam'. His gundam had been damaged in the last fight and was still in need of some repair. "Duo this is a no win battle we'd be better if we leave before the mobile dolls get here."

"Now that's no fun Heero and it's very out of character." Heero felt panic rising in the back of his mind. 

__

I never realized I was spread to thin

'Til it was to late and I was empty within, hungry

Feeding on chaos and living in sin, downward spiral where do I begin?

It all started when I lost my mother, no love for myself, and no love for another

Searching, to find a love upon a higher level

Finding, nothing but questions and devils

As Duo listened to the lyrics more rage built up in him. Over the horizon he saw the Oz carriers heading towards them. One by one he watched them dropping their cargo of mobile dolls. He destroyed the last manned mobile suit and flew towards the mobile dolls. He heard Heero yelling and cursing at him but he ignored him. He had really lost it his last grip to sanity had died with Hilde. She had needed him but he had been gone when the Oz soldiers came. Gone everyone was gone, Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and now Hilde. 

He walked towards were his home he and Hilde shared use to stand. He began to run fear building with in him as he got closer. When he reached the crumbling wreckage he began to search desperately for Hilde. He found her under a piece plaster dead. Her body burned but still recognizable. His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt his mind going numb. He cradled her limp body in his arms rocking back and forth. Tears streamed his face as he cursed himself for not being there. When he finally stood up his face was hard and cold. Only his eyes had emotion, they were filled with and insane rage that burned deep with in him. 

__

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothings all right, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying

Heero watched in horror as Deathscythe plowed forward into the oncoming mobile dolls. The song that the braided pilot had hooked up to all links in the area screamed in his cockpit. He couldn't turn it off he tried. "Dammit Duo," he cursed under his breath listening to the songs lyrics that made him cringe. He began to head towards Deathscythe and the mobile dolls in order to help his insane comrade. He felt his suit jerk as it was hit by mobile doll's blast. He fired his cannon in it's direction and watched it blow up. He turned to see Duo getting pummeled by five dolls only to knock them away with one outstanding blow from his scythe. Heero brought up his screen to see the tears running down Duo's face. "Duo what has gotten into you?"

"I can't live like this anymore Heero," He said with so much rage in his voice that it scared Heero. Those aren't tears of sorrow but of hate and anger. 'What has happened to you Duo.' 

__

I…Can't…Go… on…Living… this… way…

Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a F*** if I cut my arm bleeding

Would it be wrong, would it be right, if I took my life tonight?

Chances are that I might, mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide.

Duo felt his warm tears flooding down his cheeks, but there was something else something hot. He put a finger to his cheeks and forehead and looked at the blood that was on their tips. As he held Sister Helen's head he felt something warm and sticky. He looked at his fingers and they were covered in blood. He felt his hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched his friend cling to life. "Don't cry Duo you must be strong," she said so soft that he could barely hear her. He looked around to look for help. All he saw were bodies. Bodies of all his friends that were his family. He saw Father Maxwell's old body crumpled under a giant piece of what used to be a wall of the church. He felt Sister Helen convulse in his arms and heard he take her last breath. He turned and stared at her now peaceful face. He stood up and ran as fast as he could tears streaming down his face. Duo blinked away the memory and began to slash threw more dolls. He began to laugh and scream the words to the song as he charged.

__

Cause I'm losing my site, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothings all right, nothing is fine, I'm running and I'm crying.

Heero tried to block of the insane screaming coming from the Deathscythe pilot. Suddenly the Deathscythe turned and fired at him. "Duo what the Hell are you doing?" 

"Get out of here Heero now I am going to self-destruct!"

"What Duo…"

"Get going now I've added more explosives to the Deathscythe and when I go so will everything with in ten miles of here." Heero didn't know why but he began to fly away as fast as he could. He pushed on the thrusters feeling the speed he was going. He finally stopped and could still see small explosion in the distance. 'Why did I leave I need to go back. I need to stop him.'

Duo stared out of his now open hull and stepped out onto it. He could see all of the people he loved, their bodies bloody and cold, in his mind. With a smile on his face He screamed at the top of his lungs.

__

I…Can't…Go…On…Living…This…Way…

Can't go on

Living this way

Nothings all…

Right

Duo closed his eyes and pressed the self-destruct button.

Heero watched as a brilliant white light filled the battlefield in the distance. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light. When it disappeared he could see smaller explosions and fire and smoke. When he reached the battlefield he saw Deathscythe lying in a burnt heap. Then he saw its pilot. He jumped out of his gundam and ran to the body. He kneeled down and closed the now empty eyes of his friend forever.

****

SVX: Whoa Pretty weird huh?

Duo: Wow I am pretty cool when I go insane. Hey wait a minute I died. That is the second time you've killed me.

SVX: Correction this time YOU took your own life.

Duo: YOU wrote the story there fore YOU made me kill myself. Duh!

SVX: Gives him Heero Yuy Death Glare

Duo: EEP! You're right my fault! I'll be going now. Runs away

SVX: Well any ways this is probably going to be my last insane story. I think I am going to settle down with some comedic ones now. Thanx to my bestest friend Amber Hanson she helped me out. I wuv you girl. Bye e-mail your opinions no flames! ^_~


End file.
